I Killed my Husband
by Cammi Ramirez
Summary: Espero les guste esta novela c:
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Me llamo Samanta Puckett y estoy casada con Ryan Coleman un maldito imbécil que hizo mi vida una mierda y aun no puedo olvidar todo lo malo que me hizo mientras estaba casada con él. Nuestro matrimonio partió bien  
>pero nada dura para siempre. De a poco el se fue convirtiendo en una bestia golpeadora. Yo estaba embarazada y como yo se lo quise contar en una sorpresa el confundió las cosas y se inundo en celos. El pobre doctor sufrió una golpisa y desde ese día que yo no puedo descansar tranquila. Carly Shay era mi única amiga ya que él no podía evitar que me juntara con ella ya que era mi vecina. Miles de veces me escondió y recibió algunas cachetadas por mi marido yo trate de que parara pero ella me seguía escondiendo. Gibby al enterarse de lo que le hacía Ryan a Carly tuvo una fuerte pelea con él y termino en el hospital inconsciente y con una puñalada que casi alcanzo uno de sus pulmones.<p>

Ahora me encontraba encerrada en un maldito cuarto junto con la escoba, el trapero, entre otros que poco a poco se fueron haciendo mis amigos. Sentí como alguien azoto y sentía el miedo cada vez que se escuchaban crujir los escalones de las escaleras. De pronto los ruidos se duplicaron y de pronto en la pieza se escucho solo chasquido de besos y gemidos. No lo soportaba el me engañaba y lo tenía claro y solo me usaba para su placer cuando no tenía dinero para una prostituta. Yo era la segunda opción y no tenía que hacer estaba amenazada a vivir así. Me trauma pensar que él había hecho que yo perdiera mi bebe y yo amaba a esa criatura porque no tenía la culpa de tener un padre como él. Cada vez que trataba de escapar los golpes eran peores. Cuando salió yo tenía que decir que me había caído limpiando o cualquier otra escusa.

Ya era de mañana y esa mujer se había ido. Un gran susto me dio cuando sentí que alguien abría la puerta de donde estaba yo y pronto me encontré frente a él, frente a ese miserable asqueroso.

-Menos mal que no te fuiste - me tomo fuerte de la muñeca y me saco de ahí.  
>-¿Por qué?<br>-¿Por qué, que?  
>-¿Por qué me haces esto? - el no respondió y solo me dio un puñetazo en el estomago al terminar salí corriendo y fui a la casa de Carly.<br>-¡De vuélvete, perra! - yo solo lo ignore y seguí corriendo hasta llegar a la puerta de mi amiga, le toque rápido y no tuve que esperar nada para entrar y me llevo a un cuarto que tenía en su sótano.

-¿Que paso amiga? - dijo Carly abrazándome mientras lloraba.  
>-No quiero esto. No lo quiero mas - dije apretándola - Carly no me dejes sola, no sé qué hacer sin ti - ella comenzó a llorar.<br>-Me voy mañana - me separe de ella y la mire a los ojos- Perdóname pero Gibby ni siquiera me consulto y esta va a ser nuestra luna de miel. Te dejare un teléfono, escóndelo y yo te llamare todos los días en los horarios que tu esposo que no está - la abrasé de nuevo y empezamos a llorar de nuevo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 3

Sam

Estaba bien con Carly hasta que sentí que alguien grito mi nombre reconocí esa voz y no quería salir de ahí porque sabría lo que me pasaría.

-Quédate aquí – tomo su celular y marco a la casa.  
>-¿Qué haces?<br>-Si llamo aquí Gibby lo vera.  
>-Pero lo va a golpear.<br>-Yo se lo que hago – dijo subiendo las escaleras – Tu no te muevas de ahí.  
>-Bueno – le dije asustada cuando escuche que la puerta se cerró.<p>

De pronto escuche que Gibby, Carly y Ryan estabas gritándose y me acerque a la puerta para escuchar lo que decían.

-¿Dónde esta, Samanta? – decía furioso Ryan.  
>-No lo se es tu esposa TU deberías saber – grito Gibby.<br>-Sé que la tienen aquí ¿Dónde esta?  
>-¡Vete! ¡Vete de mi casa hijo de puta! –me asome por la puerta y me di cuenta que Gibby apuntaba la puerta.<br>-Tú no me obligaras a nada.  
>-Vete ¡AHORA! – al subir el último escalón me tropecé y todos me quedaron mirando.<br>-¡Ahí estas maldita! – se trato de acercar a mi pero Carly lo detuvo lo que hizo que le llegara una bofetada a mi amiga y Gibby reacciono al instante.  
>-¡Deja a Gibby MALDITO BASTARDO! – le grite separándolo de Gibby.<p>

Lo tire al suelo y le empecé apegar fuerte lo único que sentí fue a Carly llorar y en un momento puede sentir que alguien me alejo de Ryan para que no siguiera pegándole.

-¡Suéltame! – Me empecé a mover bruscamente hasta que me soltó y me volví a abalanzar contra Ryan - ¡Maldito imbécil! ¡Por ti perdí mi bebe! ¡Por ti! ¡Hijo de puta! – De nuevo sentí que me sacaron y en ese momento Ryan se paro y me tomo de la muñeca – ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame!

El me ignoro y me llevo a nuestra casa ahí fue un infierno. Me golpeo y violo y después me dejo desnuda de nuevo junto a la escoba en el cuarto obscuro y frio. Fue una noche en la que no pare de llorar. Cada día era peor, cada día me golpeaba más fuerte. Carly se iba y no se si podre soportar mas porque si yo no me suicido el me matara.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam

Me tuvo en cerrado todo el día y no pude ni comer ni despedirme de Carly. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de pegarle pero no podía porque él era más fuerte y ya vimos lo que paso la otra vez, no quiero que se repita, no quiero ser golpeada pero si él hacía esto conmigo no me dejaba otra opción que callarme pero jamás dejar que el siga. Yo siempre me hacía la ruda pero él me forzaba a hacer esas cosas.

Carly llegaba esta tarde y planeaba ir a buscarla mientras él no estaba entonces empecé a buscar mis cosas y tome el un celular que ella me paso y le envié un mensaje para que supiera que yo iría y tome uno de mis bolsos me arregle y tape con maquillaje todos los moretones que tenía en la cara me sirvió pero se notaba un poco. Cuando iba saliendo me di cuenta de que había dejado el celular adentro y me devolví pero en eso llego Ryan y me vio arreglada y me miro raro.

-Hola – dije un poco asustada.

-¿Dónde vas?

-Voy a buscar a Carly.

-Yo no te deje.

-Yo me mando sola.

-No en mi casa.

-Pero yo soy dueña de mis pies.

-Estas en mi casa ¿Escuchaste?

-Me da igual, me voy – iba a salir cuando sentí que el tomo mi brazo y me tiro al suelo.

Me comenzó a gritar y pegar fuerte. No soportaba todo este maltrato tenía mucha rabia contenida durante 2 años de mi vida que el paso maltratándome ¿Cómo no me mataba? ¿Cómo aun estaba viva? Siempre era pisoteada por él y nunca podía defenderme.

-Te odio – le dije cuando el metió sus manos en mi pantalón.

Me ignoro por completo y me tiro al suelo nuevamente, estaba tan enojada mi sangre estaba ardiendo en furia, me levante y fui a la cocina el me siguió me forcejeo trato de golpearme en el estomago muchas veces y en la mayoría lo logro sentí que estaba por vomitar pero en vez de eso hice algo no nunca creí hacer y que de seguro me arrepentiría después…


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Sam

No sabía que había hecho y estaba muriendo de miedo por lo que solo pude reaccionar a soltar el metal que se encontraba en mi mano. Sentí que alguien entro por la puerta y me di cuenta que era Carly. Me agache y me puse a llorar junto Ryan que estaba en el suelo desangrándose.

-¿Qué paso aquí? – No respondí – ¿Sam? ¿Qué paso?

-Lo apuñale – dije aun en shock.

-¿Queeee? – Me grito - ¿Por qué?

-Estaba furiosa, me trato de pegar pero yo lo apuñale – la voz se me quebró por completo cuando dije lo último.

-Pero… Pero… P-Pero ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-No lo sé – seguí llorando – En este momento no puedo hablar Carly.

-Pero ¿Qué haremos con el cuerpo?

-Búscale un lugar tu… - dije destrozada.

-Amiga – me tomo del hombro – Algo hay que hacer.

-No quiero ir a prisión.

-Esconde el cuerpo, será lo mejor.

-Pero… No quiero más problemas.

-Pasaste por mucho no mereces ir a la cárcel porque mataste al que te maltrato dos años completos.

-Pero aun así no merecía que lo matara – grite y llore fuerte.

-No, amiga el es un hijo de puta y si se lo merecía.

-Pero…

-Pero nada ahora vamos ayúdame a llevarlo al jardín.

Yo obedecí ¿Qué más iba a hacer? No sabía qué hacer en verdad pero seguí lo que dijo Carly pero creo que no la ayude mucho ya que yo aun me encontraba como con una cosa extraña en el cuerpo algo indescriptible. Carly cavó un agujero profundo del que yo ayude poco para hacer y cargamos el cuerpo muerto de Ryan para dejarlo ahí y empezar a taparlo con tierra. Nos quedamos mirando por unos segundos y después miramos a Ryan.

-Ve a bañarte y pásame esa ropa sucia – yo entre al baño y le deje afuera mis jeans, chaqueta, polera y zapatos que estaban manchados con algunas salpicaduras de sangre.

Deje caer el agua tibia en mi cuerpo, sentí como mi cuerpo se relajo y solo imagine una vida sin preocupaciones ni problemas. Me lave bien y al salir me puse un poco de ropa limpia y me di cuenta de que toda la sangre estaba limpia y que Carly estaba quemando mi ropa y algunas otras cosas.

-¿Qué haces?

-Saco evidencia.

-No pareces Carly Shay haciendo esto.

-Si no te ayudo las dos estaremos en la cárcel.

-¿Por qué tu?

-Por ser cómplice – dijo angustiada.

-No sé cómo voy a poder seguir aquí.

-Tienes que salir del país – Carly me miro a los ojos y pude notar lo preocupada que estaba – No queda de otra – miro al vació.

Me senté al lado de ella y no hablamos hasta que todo ya estaba quemado. Tom o las cenizas y las boto. En serio ella parecía una persona vacía sin sentimientos en este momento y no era como Carly Shay era en verdad. Estaba asustada más que cuando Ryan me pegaba, mucho más que eso y me asustaba demasiado, demasiado saber lo que hice y saber que Carly quería que me fuera del país me traía mal…


End file.
